Interlude: Shower
by myangelicmercy
Summary: A drabble for the big fic Stained in me, written by caz2y5 and me. It inspired a big smutty shower scene where Cas plays with himself while Dean is gone. ; Dean/Cas slash, mature content!


**Title:** Interlude: Shower

**Author: **Zri aka angelicmercy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre and/or Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Spoilers:** besides the existence of Castiel, nothing else

**Warnings:** smut, PWP, masturbation

**Summary: **This a little drabble written for the big **Stained by me** fic. It's basically Cas by himself in the shower and explores! XD

**A/N: **Inspired by Misha Collins saying he wants Cas to explore his boy's parts. And I pay attention what Misha says... *grins* My first public smut fic ever! Thanks to amazing **caz2y5** for betaing and pushing the idea into my head and pretty much out in public! What would I do without her crazy to feed my crazy?

* * *

Castiel felt the water cascade from the shower head down on him. His fingers reaching out to the shower taps and fixing the water to his liking. Dean showed him how to do it and he was grateful for it. He was grateful for many things Dean taught him. A smile crossed his face as he takes the discarded soap from the floor and picks it up. He remembers dropping it when he needed both hands to touch Dean. He lathed his hands with the soap and stared at the bubbles in his hands.

He was still fascinated by them. The soft and almost see-through bubbles that were so evasive. He remembered the way they shimmered on Dean's skin as he moved his hands across his chest and water washed them of. He felt his body grow warmer at the memory and he wished he turned on the cold water. He shook his head wondering what Dean exactly did to him to make him feel so desireful. To crave him so much. He licked his lips and felt the water on his tongue as his soapy hands moved to his chest.

He moved them across the expanse the way he remembered Dean did to him. Which turned out to be a bit distracting because he could still feel the taste of Dean's skin on his tongue. He could feel his body responding wildly to even the image of his lover moving his hands over his chest and he groaned as he moved his hands over his nipples. He blinked the water from his eyes and tried to dispel the thoughts of Dean and just finish washing himself. But his hands followed the trail over his pecs as he remembered Dean following that same path with his tongue.

He could feel slight bruises and red marks on his body where Dean had marked him. He could heal them, but he loved the idea of being marked by his hunter. It was like the water above him started to become hotter, but he knew it was impossible. It was only his body getting hotter. His soapy hands moved down to his hips as he remembered Dean gripping them tightly as Castiel straddled him and pushed his hips against his. Castiel moaned as his fingers brushed his own hardness and he almost fell back as his knees buckled.

His wings shot out as he landed up against the wall and gripped the wall for leverage. His wings shaking slightly as he knew how sensitive they were. It was nothing like he ever felt before. Not till Dean rolled his tongue around the soft feathers making them quiver then and now at the mere memory. Making Castiel shiver as heat rolls inside him and travels down. He moans as he touches himself again the way he remembers Dean did. And he did to Dean. Rolling his palm across the length and gripping the wall with the other hand, trying to stay up.

He closes his eyes and suddenly he sees dark green eyes and that smirk starting back at him, while his hand moves across the hardness. Castiel remembers how he was pushed against the wall by Dean and he licked at his back. Castiel's fingers tease around the length as he moans again. His body quaking a bit as wings plaster to the wall. He rocks his hips into his own hand and groans. Encircling the length and thumping the head as an image of Dean's tongue rolling against it flashes before his eyes. 

_"Dean…_" He moans loudly not even aware that he moaned his name. He starts moving his hand, pushing and pulling. A flash of heated green eyes swimming before his eyes as he arches his back of the wall and cries out.

It shouldn't be like this. Not this good without Dean, but even the mere image of Dean in his mind and the memory of the things Dean did to his body made him throttle so close to the edge that he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming as he started to move his hand faster. His hips rocking back and forth. His other hand fighting for purchase on the wall as he tried to stay up. He unintentionally brushed his wing and cried out, biting at his lip and bucking into his hand, pumping harder. The wing moved a bit as if it sought more contact and Castiel mimicked what Dean did not even minutes ago. He pulled at his own feathers and his vision swam before his eyes. Heat pooling around him and inside of him as he matched the rhythm of the hand stroking his hardness to the one stroking at the feathers.

His breathing coming in short gasps as he moaned. It was like his lungs couldn't take enough oxygen. Then he felt it all break as he screamed Dean's name and climaxed hard, his vision going white with the force of it. His hands pumping the last tremors as he rode wave after wave, chanting Dean's name. The tremors started reducing as he felt his knees buckling under him and he sank to the floor. His wings once again buffering his fall as he let out a shaky breath. His breathing still difficult. He opened his eyes and blinked against the water falling on him. He was still gripping his wing hard so he let it go. He let out a little chuckle. Dean Winchester is going to drive him insane. That is for sure!


End file.
